


【贾正】超级魔法

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】超级魔法

＊灵感来源：宇少的黑魔法舞台

＊文题又名 <小不点>

＊人物ooc 请勿上升

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

01.

朱正廷是一个魔法师，是一个只会一点小技能的魔法师。那时候他不是不肯学，只是太贪玩了就到处跑，不听课所以导致现在他连任意切换这个技能都不会，只会念个咒语挥个魔法棒什么的然后把苹果换成硬币罢了。

不过令朱正廷骄傲的是，他起码还会一个中阶的技能：飞行。没错，他今天还坐着他的飞天扫帚飞出去玩了，最后还带回来一只小猫咪。

为什么带回来一只小猫咪呢？

事情其实是这样的：

朱正廷逛集市的时候，侧眼一瞄，看到一只白白净净的小猫咪，就被它吸引了。朱正廷怕惊到它了就蹑手蹑脚的走到它面前。啊好可爱啊白白的毛也好顺。朱正廷顺了顺这只小猫咪的毛。见它不动，还一脸享受的表情，朱正廷想，它居然不怕我耶这也太乖了吧。

“你没有主人吗？”

朱正廷问这只小猫咪，本以为猫咪都听不懂人话，不会回应，但这只小猫像是有灵性一样，

“喵～”

小猫低下头，老老实实的蹲在那里，让人感觉有点可怜。

“那我带你去我家呗。你觉得怎么样？”朱正廷从刚开始就有这个想法了。

“喵～”

小猫抬起头，把猫爪搭在朱正廷手掌上，一跃，跳到了朱正廷的臂怀里。

“好我们走！”朱正廷坐上他的飞天扫帚，抱紧小猫咪，低头小声的说了些咒语，让飞天扫帚有了魔法，咻的一下飞入那片白色云朵。

 

02.

到家之后，朱正廷就把怀里的小猫咪放下来，到厨房拿了个小碗装了点纯净水，推到小猫咪面前，示意它喝。

小猫咪见到这水像见到宝似的，疯狂的舔着。朱正廷看它“狼吞虎咽”的样子，抚了抚他的颈部。突然想起，“我还没给你起个名字呢。”给你起什么名字呢。朱正廷沉思了会，脑子一激灵。“诶你看你白白嫩嫩的又这么小只，要不就叫小不点吧。”

“嘿嘿嘿小不点～”

然而小猫咪现在一脸懵逼。

我什么时候叫小不点了？？

 

03.

自从家里有了这只小不点后，朱正廷几乎很少出去，成天就在家给他家小不点喂粮，洗澡什么的。连魔法都不怎么练了。

真是有了新欢忘了旧爱。

 

04.

一切都平平常常。他朱正廷该喂粮就去喂粮，该吃饭就去吃饭。但朱正廷总觉得有点怪怪的。

到底怪在哪呢？

他往常睡觉醒来都不会腰疼的，怎么最近却频频腰疼。难道是睡觉姿势不对？？？也不对啊，他这么老实。睡觉基本固定一个位置就不动的那种。到底是为什么呢？

还有，他最近晚上睡觉很熟的时候都隐隐约约感觉有一束耀眼的光闪过他的眼睛，但又不知道是什么。

真是奇了怪了。

 

05.

朱正廷抱着这个疑问一直未解。

直到——那一天晚上

朱正廷早已入睡，同侧的还有他那只小猫。小不点见朱正廷睡着了便窜下床。嘴里不知道嘀咕了什么喵语，忽然，冒出一束耀眼的光。

小不点变成了一个高高瘦瘦的男孩。

那个男孩掀开被子，走进朱正廷身边，抬头看了看朱正廷，嗯睡着了，好办事了。

他扯下朱正廷的裤子，伸入一只手指，给他扩张着。他慢慢搅动着小穴，朱正廷模糊的感到一点动静，手颤了颤。

两根手指配合着搅动，里面渐渐有淫液溢出，浸湿被单。朱正廷无意识的娇嗔，“唔…呜…”男孩恶趣味地用手顶了顶深处。

“啊！”

朱正廷被刺激的睁开眼睛，发现身下正有个人。“你…你是谁啊…”男孩勾了勾唇角，“我是带回来的猫啊。”朱正廷愣了一下，“唔…你是我的猫？？”男孩把手指抽了出来，“对啊，你不是说我叫小不点吗？今天我让你看看我是不是小 不 点。”

男孩直插进去，顶撞着朱正廷。朱正廷一时半会受不了这种刺激，整个人都晕晕乎乎。“啊啊…唔…小…你是…小…不点？？”

“嗯。”  
“你……”

“别说了。专注点。”男孩在他耳旁轻声言。朱正廷听后脸马上红了，连脖子都是樱粉色。

“嗯唔……啊……呜呜…唔啊……”  
朱正廷胡乱的想：真的…不是小不点啊…

男孩狠狠地抽插了几下，就缴械了。朱正廷昏睡过去，口里还时不时冒出几个字：原…来之前…那束光…是…是你……呼

男孩给朱正廷盖了盖被子，笑了笑，“要记住了，我叫黄明昊。”

 

06.

我叫黄明昊，我也是一名魔法师。我关注朱正廷很久了，想方设法接近他。最后我选择把自己变成一只猫跟在他身旁。

自从我变成一只猫，在集市上被他带回家后。他就天天给我喂粮，洗澡。虽然我想以人的形态和他待在一起，但我觉得这样也挺好的。

每天晚上，我都会用魔法把自己变回来。变回人形之后就会忍不住的上他。之后我又会自动变回猫型，乖乖做他的乖小猫。

但我没想到这次他居然醒了，那既然这样我也就不客气了。把他给我起的名字小不点的账给算了再说。

看他那睡过去的小模样，嘟着嘴，口里还时不时嚷嚷着几句，真是太可爱了。

他刚刚那样子，好像也没反对我啊。那今后，我就继续做你的小猫吧。你可不要拒绝我啊朱正廷。

 

07.

“我喜欢你，是我的超级魔法。”


End file.
